Not Awkward At All
by Greensneakers1998
Summary: Nick and Jess run into Caroline while shopping for a new arrival. In this 'Exes' never happened and so Caroline had no idea about the pair up till this point. Nick and Jess Fluff. One-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl obviously. I mean this is a fan website why do I even have to type this! Future Fic!


**In this version 'Exes' (although it was a great episode) never happened and so Caroline doesn't know Nick and Jess ended up together.**

Her back ached and her feet were so sore they were now going numb, which wasn't unusual recently, but Jess was determined to get everything done. Then she and Nick could spend the rest of their weekend lying around in their pajamas on the sofa eating whatever they felt like eating.

Nick's brow was furrowed as he walked close to her side, a large cardboard box tucked under his right arm and three carrier bags clutched in his left hand. He'd been very conscious over her movements lately. Attentively following every one of her steps with his eyes, as if convinced she would fall and he'd have to catch her suddenly, and Jess found it adorable how much he cared, even if it did get her frustrated when he got maybe a little too overprotective. Just the other day he'd offer to help her go to the toilet. To which she'd responded with a questioning look and a _'I'm pregnant not disabled,' _but he was still sat outside the door pretending to read a book when she'd reemerged.

She rested a hand on her bump, smoothing a hand over the tiny swallow silhouettes against white of her dress, she was small for 7 and a half months, but neither her nor Nick were particularly large people. Even though she wasn't due for another month at the least Nick treated her like a ticking bomb. He was determined to be good at the 'daddy' thing.

After he'd taken over the bar, they'd decided they didn't want to wait, both of them wanted a brood, and that now, with the extra pay, it was as good a time as any to kick it off. They hadn't exactly done it consciously though. They'd been going to wait for the summer, but then Christmas eve happened.

"You want me to take that bag as well, Jess?" Nick offered attempting to gesture at the light plastic bag of linen Jess was swinging in her hand, even though he looked as though his arms might fall off with all the weight dragging them down.

"I think you've got enough there trooper!" Jess exclaimed, eyebrows raised over her brilliant blue irises, as she turned into a store on her left.

"How much more have we got to get?"

Jess dug into her jacket pocket and drew out the lengthy list, "How can such a small person need so much stuff?"

Nick's eyes widened as he skimmed the list, "I think I better go dump this lot in the car if we're going to carry on, I'll only be a minute. You'll be okay right? Because I'll stay if you're not okay! Seriously I can keep on going. I could carry this stuff forever, Honey. I mean it. Doesn't even faze me!" Nick rambled, standing straight and putting on an unconvincing face of indifference.

"Your arms are burning like hell aren't they?" Jess stated knowingly.

"Honestly feels like they could burst into flame any second." Nick confirmed, clenching his teeth in pain.

"Go chuck them in the trunk. I'm sure I'll be fine for like a few minutes. I am a grown up Nickolas, not a puppy."

"I know you're not a puppy, I wouldn't do this to a puppy." Nick chuckled, leaning in and giving her a soft peck on the lips.

Jess scrunched up her nose, "Meh… not your best line."

"I'm kind of distracted," The noise that came out of his mouth was somewhere between a laugh and a cry of pain, "I feel like some voodoos going on because I got some serious stabbing pains in arms that can't be anything but witchcraft."

"Just go to the car, Nick. I've got my phone and I won't leave this store I promise."

Nick took her carrier bag off her and turned to stride off.

"…probably…" Jess added, teasing.

Nick's head snapped round, his mouth turning down into a slight turtle face.

"Okay fine, I won't wander off. Just go already."

It took Nick less than two minutes to find the car and stuff the bags and the box containing the newborn car seat. He took a second to stretch out the cricks in his back and neck, he sighed with relief and satisfaction at each crunch as the tension was released. Reaching out his arms in front of his hands clasped to get some feeling back into them. Slamming the trunk with one hand, he ran the other hand through his hair and brushed his sweaty palms against his pants, before locking the car.

He placed a hand on the heated blue metal, in less than a couple of months he'd be a dad, and they'd be bringing a new Miller home for the first time in this car. It was so surreal, and the past few years had really jumped him. He'd never have thought when Jess walked through the door that in three years she be walking toward him a white dress. Sure, he'd thought she was cute. He'd always thought she was cute, with the bangs, the dresses and skirts, and eyes to big and blue for her face, but he'd been so caught up on Caroline back then.

Wow… Caroline, he hadn't thought about her in months. Not even for a second. His life with her seemed kind of two dimensional now, like it was a life out of a dream. Maybe a bit of a nightmare too at times.

Getting back to the store took even less time now he wasn't dragging the baby stuff around with him. He strode into the store and glanced around. He was met by so many aisles of maternity wear and baby clothes and toys it was disorientating.

He wandered around for a minute or two and yelled 'Jess!' a couple of times before resorting to calling her. He growled and had a sudden urge to punch the over-sized grey teddy bear next to him; it's beady, glassy eyes glaring at him, "What you looking at Baloo? Huh?" he yelled, earning a disproving glare from an elderly woman with a toddler standing down the aisle from him. If he didn't find Jess quick Cece would hold this against him for years.

That's when he spotted it against the back wall of the store. It was yellow and a checked mattress and spinning mobile. The bassinet cradle Jess had been hankering after for months now. It was to go next to their bed in the early months so Jess wouldn't have to get out of bed to feed the baby. He didn't hesitate to grab one of the two remaining boxes. Holding it close he suddenly felt a little better, Jess was going to be so pleased, he high-fived himself internally.

Tucking it under one arm he moved to jog round the corner to check the only part of the store he hadn't looked in yet, not really when something unexpected happened. He literally bumped into someone.

"Carooooline," Nick half stuttered, half sang his ex-girlfriends name, and taking a weak step backward in an attempt to slowly move away, wobbling slightly on his ankle.

"Nick?" Caroline's jaw fell, "Did you just sing my name?"

"I've picked up some bad habits." Nick shrugged.

Nick tamed the urge to run as far as possible away from the extremely awkward situation he had now landed himself in.

"What are?" Nick coughed to get rid of the dryness in his tone, "I mean... a baby store. Are you…?"

"Pregnant!" Caroline laughed, "No, a friend's sister having a baby shower. The real question is what are you doing in here Nick Miller?"

"I… uh," Nick felt like he was going to throw up. Maybe he was having an anxiety attack. He needed Jess. Right now.

Caroline's searching eyes traveled down to his left hand to see the pale gold band on his ring finger, her eyes grew wide and flickered back to his, "Wow Nick, I just never thought, not that you wouldn't be with someone, but you know, married. That's a whole other level." It was clear Caroline felt uncomfortable now.

"It sounds grown-up when you say it like that," Nick swallowed a deep breath of air to try and settle himself, "but it's just, I don't know how to explain it, but it feels good Caroline. It feels good."

"So, you're having a baby?" Caroline asked cautiously.

Then he saw exactly the person he wanted to see, making her way toward him down the aisle behind Caroline.

Nick smiled goofily over Caroline's shoulder as he watched Jess coming toward him. She was as lovely as ever with shining good-natured eyes and her swallow patterned dress and blue blazer. She smiled back, with a confused glint in her eye, her hand resting on her stomach absentmindedly. She hadn't recognised Caroline yet.

"We are." Nick answered, his eyes trained on his approaching wife.

Caroline turned to see what, or rather who, Nick was staring at, just as Jess reached them.

"Ca-Caroooline?" Jess leaned away from her husband's ex perhaps a little to violently in shock, and Nick went to steady her, grabbing Jess round her waist and pulling her back into his chest.

"Jess? You married Jess?" Caroline eyes flickered for a second, "You know weirdly that makes sense."

"Yeah it does," Jess mumbled boldly, quickly getting over the shock of seeing Caroline and regaining her usual demeanor.

"Congratulations," Caroline offered.

"Yeah, well they do say, the best relationships are rooted in friendship," Nick did his usual thing of coming up with facts and sayings when nervous.

"When are you due?" Caroline asked politely.

"September 2nd," Jess spouted, glancing downward. Nick rested a chin on her shoulder, the smell of her hair caught in his nostrils as he placed a hand on the underside of the bump. Feeling his baby nudge his hand through the skin of Jessica Day sent a buzzing warmth across his skin and for a while he forgot there was anything else in the universe but the three of them.

"Not long to go then," Caroline added a little bit of desperation in her tone, her voice bringing him back, "I'll, uh, let you get back to the all-important shopping."

"Can I speak with Caroline a sec?" Nick whispered to Jess, knowing she would understand.

"I'll be right over there." Jess gestured down the store.

"Don't wander off, promise?"

"Promise," Jess agreed, freeing herself from Nick's arms.

Once Jess had left he turned to Caroline, "I just want to make it clear, because I know you, and I know what must have crossed your mind, but I never cheated on you Caroline. There were times when I could have, especially with Jess, but I didn't."

Caroline nodded, "I believe you Nick."

"Just, once I met Jess, it was like there was no going back. No matter how many times we tried to avoid becoming a couple, dated other people, had huge shouting matches, none of it worked. Maybe it would have worked for a while with you and me, but it never would have worked forever."

"I'm happy for you Nick. I really am." Caroline pulled him in for a hug, giving him a friendly squeeze. Nick was surprised to discover it didn't feel as awkward as he had been worried it would.

"I hope you find yours Caroline." Nick smiled, pulling away, "Maybe I'll run into you and a husband and kid at the park or supermarket some day?"

"Maybe." Caroline folded her arms.

"I forgot to say last time," Nick said sincerely, "Good luck Caroline."

"You're one of the good ones. Jess is a lucky woman. Good luck Nick." Caroline said.

They both smiled as they let each other go for, what was at least, a very long time.

Nick moved slowly over to Jess as Caroline disappeared. Nick placed his hands round her, resting on her lower back, "I love you, you know."

"Yes, I know."

Nick leaned down and pressed a delicate kiss to her lips when he felt a soft kick hit him in the abdomen. Drawing away with a smile, "Love you too," he told the energetic bump.

"I'm so tired. My feet hurt." Jess groaned burying her head in his chest.

"Then let's go home." Nick suggested.

"But what about the cot? I think that's probably pretty essential."

Nick coughed, holding the yellow bassinet cot he'd collected earlier for inspection. The corners of Jess's mouth came up in a smile.

"Home?" Nick suggested again.

"Home." Jess agreed, slipping her hand into his.


End file.
